


Things Never Shared

by Ponderosa



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-28
Updated: 2007-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d never said how she ended up on this side of the Gate, and Ed never asked. The truth was, he didn’t really want to know because it probably had to do with some big score that went bad, and that’d dredge up memories of Aquroya and leave him pissed off and homesick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Never Shared

She’d never said how she ended up on this side of the Gate, and Ed never asked. The truth was, he didn’t really want to know because it probably had to do with some big score that went bad, and that’d dredge up memories of Aquroya and leave him pissed off and homesick.

What he did know was that she’d been in Paris for a while, she was a damn good thief even without alchemy, and her French was far superior to his.

He’d have asked her to help him translate the documents he’d found, but he didn’t trust her. Not one bit. He wasn’t going to let himself make that mistake again. The distrust didn’t keep him from visiting her, though, or sleeping with her once in a while, either. Like he was planning to do this afternoon if she was home and not out liberating some estate of its valuables.

Ed used his right hand to knock. Psiren’s voice drifted out lazy as smoke, telling him to come right in.

He was certain she double-checked that it actually was him at the door, but when he slipped inside the small apartment, he found her lying on the bed and looking like she hadn’t moved an inch all afternoon.

Her bed was a narrow thing pushed against the wall, and like the whole building–like the city itself–it had seen far better days. But Psiren, she was a thing of beauty, her skin pale and flawless beneath a sheer camisole. The array tattooed on her chest showed dark through the paper-thin silk.

“You’re leaving, aren’t you.” Her expression was unreadable, her eyes fixed on his mouth.

Ed wondered how she knew, chalking it up to some mysterious womanly intuition. “Yes,” he said. He slipped off his coat and vest and pressed a knee onto the bed to hover over her. “Before the end of the month.”

Long legs hooked around him, ankles crossing to pull him down into Psiren’s embrace. She kissed under his throat, her lips soft against his skin. “Did you find it?” she asked.

“Find what?” he mumbled. His palm was busy skimming the length of her body, stroking the curves from hip to breast and back down again.

“Whatever it is you’re looking for,” she replied.

Ed pressed his forehead against her shoulder, hand stilling near the swell of her ribs. This wasn’t part of the routine. He didn’t want questions. Even if he trusted her, he couldn’t promise to take her with him if he managed to succeed.

But he was leaving, wasn’t he. That automatically changed the rules. “No,” Ed admitted reluctantly, and he rolled off her to stare up at the cracks spiderwebbing across the robin’s egg blue of the plaster ceiling.

“I’m sorry,” she said. She stayed beside him for what seemed like hours before Ed felt the mattress shift. He looked down to find her swinging a leg over his body and settling down on his thighs. There was a strange softness in her eyes and it carried into her voice. “Did you manage,” she said quietly, “…your brother?”

Ed wasn’t sure how she knew about that either. A sigh escaped into the air as his brows knit together. He hadn’t come here for this. “I don’t know,” he whispered, sliding his eyes shut.

He felt Psiren’s hands come up to frame his face and the mattress dipped under their weight as she bent forward, breasts hanging heavy to brush against his chest. “You talk in your sleep,” she told him, answering the question he hadn’t put to voice. And then her lips were on his, hot tongue pushing into his mouth and tasting of wine and cigarettes.

Thoughts fled with all his worries on their heels and suddenly nothing else mattered except the kiss and the heat of Psiren’s body seeping through his trousers. Ed groaned into her mouth, threaded his fingers into soft hair to tilt her head and kiss her deeper yet.

She dragged a hand down his front, deft fingers undoing the row of buttons. The air felt cool when his shirt was peeled apart to expose his chest to the air. Nails scratched light across his belly, pale skin tightening in their wake, and his muscles were taut with lust by the time she unfastened his trousers. His cock leapt as her fingers closed around the length of it, and she stroked him until he was lifting his hips up, thrusting into her fist and telling her how much he wanted her.

Psiren rose up on her knees, and Ed lifted his hips to ease the task of pushing his pants down his legs. Before she settled down again, he ran his knuckles up the soft skin of her inner thigh. His fingers found her wet as he moved aside the delicate silken barrier of her panties, and he heard her breath hitch. She rocked against his touch, lips of her cunt slipsliding against his fingers until he curved them inside her.

“Ed…” she moaned. Her legs were beginning to tremble and he urged her forward, right hand curling around the full curve of her ass. She liked the touch of his automail, he knew, and he dragged the tips of his makeshift hand along the cleft of her ass as he slid his fingers out of her.

“Fuck me,” he said, pushing at the base of his erection to aim it upwards. His mouth slanted in a hungry smile as Psiren crawled over him, her knees angling wide.

Under the fall of her hair, Psiren’s eyes were heavy, dark and wanton. She braced herself on his chest, palms flat where she could surely feel the drumming of his heart. The rich, keening sound she made as she pushed down onto his dick made his pulse race faster yet.

It felt better every time, that first push into the heat of her body, secret flesh clenching hot around him. He let her set the pace, watched her lift and drive back down onto him as he licked the taste of her off his fingers. She was making these low, hungry noises that rose in pitch when he cupped the weight of her breasts in his hands and ran the pads of his thumbs—one cool, one warm—across the sheer fabric that clung to the stiffness of her nipples.

“More,” she said, and clutched her hands over his. The fullness of her breasts were so soft as he kneaded them and rolled one hard nipple between the curve of his thumb and forefinger.

If he could last that long, he’d watch her ride him for hours, drink in each delicious sound that fell from her lips and catalogue all the expressions flickering across her face. “How soon?” he asked, hips lifting off the bed in rhythm with the rocking of her hips.

She tightened her cunt around him, and her knees pressed tight to his sides. “Not long,” she panted, hair falling over her eyes as she dipped her head down, even teeth a white line biting against her lower lip.

“Good,” Ed said, secretly relieved. It was a little embarrassing the times when he came so quickly and she didn’t, and today he’d hardly touched her before they went straight to the sex.

Psiren’s fingers closed above the wrist joint of his automail. She guided his hand down her body. “Touch me, Edward.”

Useless metal digits pressed flat against her skin, thumb curving just enough that he could manipulate his wrist to give her pleasure. He grit his teeth, trying to fend off the inevitable, but she felt so wet and warm and moved so easily along his cock. He propped himself on his elbow and dragged his mouth along the swell of her breast, dampening the silk of her camisole in a staggered path towards the bold lines of her tattoo. His entire body felt like it was humming, sparks of pleasure crackling along his nerves until he was muffling sharp cries in the space between her breasts and thrusting harder and harder.

Light exploded behind his eyes, blinding, intense, and he fell back, pulling her down to lay atop him as he came inside her body.

Psiren didn’t stop moving as he pressed his cheek against hers and struggled to remember how to breathe. She rubbed herself against him erratically, and Ed kissed her neck, his hands stroking along her spine until she collapsed flushed and panting on top of him.

When they were both breathing normally, their hearts no longer racing, Ed brushed her hair away from her face and pressed his lips against her temple.

“Don’t say it,” she said, sliding off him to curl against his side.

“Say what?”

“That you’ll miss me.” He felt her smile against his shoulder, and wondered if it carried any amusement. “I don’t want any regrets when I watch you walk out my door.”

Ed thought about all the things he could say, not all of them lies or half-truths, but in the end he offered a simple: “All right, Clara.”


End file.
